


epilogue

by laufire



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [23]
Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/pseuds/laufire
Summary: Femslash February prompt: 136 "Did you enjoy yourself last night?"
Relationships: Kenna/Greer Norwood
Series: Femslash February Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138442
Collections: Femslash February





	epilogue

“Did you enjoy yourself last night?”

Greer finished feeding little Rose, her smile becoming even more pronounced. “I did. Reminded me of the French court.”

Their daughters left the table to play under Greer’s amused eye. Kids, Kenna had discovered, were a lot more fun once they learned to talk back; but she appreciated the moments of relative peace.

“Those were the days,” Kenna sighed dramatically.

Dances like last night’s would help Greer shed the melancholy she brought from Scotland. Kenna had influential friends in the Swedish court, and she vowed to make a place for Greer and her girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at [tumblr](https://laufire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
